Together
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Hari ini saja tidak akan kubiarkan kau menemui, Aizen-sama..." # Semi-Canon. Shounen-ai. NnoitraXUlquiorra # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Nnoitra x Ulquiorra**

_**Spoiler Warning : **_**_Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai/Boys love, maleXmale, Drabble, Crack-pair, Don't like Don't read!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Together

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Cuatro espada_—Ulquiorra,berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat Orihime berada setelah menyampaikan laporan yang diterimanya. Laporan bahwa Ichigo cs menyusup masuk ke dalam _Las noches_ untuk menolong dirinya. Reaksi yang dilihatnya dari raut wajah gadis itu agak membuatnya kaget. Berhari-hari diawasinya gadis yang telah membuat sang penguasa _Las noches _–Sousuke Aizen—itu tertarik dengan kemampuannya yang telah melebihi wilayah dewa.

"Hai."

Satu sapaan yang familiar ditelinganya itu sontak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dibalikkan tubuhnya. Sesosok tubuh tinggi dan kurus berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya didinding.

"Bagaimana kondisi peliharaanmu?"

"Nnoitra…"

"Aku tahu," potong Nnoitra. "Kau disuruh mengurus gadis itu oleh Aizen-sama, bukan? Enak, ya."

Ulquiorra terdiam.

"Lalu, sejauh mana kau telah menjinakkannya?"

"Dia gadis yang sopan," jawab Ulquiorra tenang. Kemudian kembali melangkah.

_Brak!_

Dengan tiba-tiba, Nnoitra memukul dinding disamping Ulquiorra dengan telapak tangan kanannya –hingga menimbulkan retakan didinding itu—dan menghadang sang _cuatro espada_. Direndahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap _espada_ berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang sudah tiga bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan gugup. Aku hanya bertanya apa tugasmu berjalan lancar, hah?"

Ulquiorra mendonggakan kepalanya sedikit. Menatap _espada_ dihadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Kau penasaran, ya? Ternyata kau ini pengecut."

"Hah?" Nnoitra memincingkan kedua matanya.

Ulquiorra menyimpan satu senyumnya dalam hati. Ternyata kebersamaannya bersama gadis itu bisa membuat sang kekasih jadi cemburu seperti ini. Baru dua langkah ia melewati sang _quinto espada_ itu, lengan kirinya ditarik dan seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Nnoitra mendorong Ulquiorra hingga punggungnya tersandar didinding. Kemudian Mengurung _cuatro espada_ itu dalam dua lengannya yang terlentang disamping kiri dan kanan. Keduanya terdiam. Saling tatap dalam diam.

"Cemburu?" tanya Ulquiorra, sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Nnoitra dengan telapak tangannya.

"Heh! Jangan tanya!" dengus Nnoitra, kemudian merendahkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir Ulquiorra ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ulquiorra memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan sensasi ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih. Hingga satu deheman kecil menginterupsi aktivitas keduanya.

"Ehem!"

Nnoitra sontak melepas ciumannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Dilihatnya salah satu _espada_ –Syazel apporo granz—berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Ulquiorra berada.

"Pantas ruangan yang kulewati ini terasa panas," goda Syazel.

"Tsk! Dasar penganggu," gerutu Nnoitra kesal. Syazel tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali," kata Syazel sambil menahan tawa gelinya. _Octava espada_ itu akhirnya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana?" refleks Nnoitra menarik pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra begitu melihat _cuatro espada_ itu melangkah pergi.

"Menemui Aizen-sama. Aku ingin memberitahu kondisi gadis itu."

"Ck!" Nnoitra berdecak. "Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menemui Aizen-sama?"

"Karena Aizen-sama memberi aku perintah untuk mengawasi dan melapor kondisi gadis itu," ujar Ulquiorra pelan.

"Ck! Sialan!" rutuk Nnoitra. "Hari ini saja tidak akan kubiarkan kau menemui Aizen-sama."

Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, Nnoitra menarik Ulquiorra pergi dari situ.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja," jawab Nnoitra pendek.

Setelah melewati lorong _Las noches_ yang panjang dan sunyi, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Disamping pintu, berdiri Tesla. Pengikut setia _quinto espada_ itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Nnoitra.

"Selamat datang, Nnoitra-sama," katanya sopan dan penuh hormat.

"Pergi dari sini Tesla. Tinggalkan aku dan Ulquiorra sendiri." Tesla mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, sebelumnya ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ulquiorra.

Setelah membuka pintu didepannya, Nnoitra menarik masuk Ulquiorra ke dalam ruangannya dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra?" tanya Aizen, begitu dilihatnya dua kursi tempat pertemuan para _espada_ yang biasa diduduki _cuatro espada_ dan _quinto espada_ kosong.

"Tadi saya melihat Ulquiorra bersama Nnoitra, Aizen-sama," jawab Syazel.

Sang penguasa _Las noches_ tidak terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu. Hubungan antara kedua _espada_-nya itu sudah diketahuinya. Aizen menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Hari ini, kedua _espada_ itu kuberi kebebasan," ucap Aizen tenang. "Nah, sekarang dengarkan perintahku sambil minum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nnoitra…" panggil Ulquiorra. _Quinto espada_ itu menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau menarikku ke ruangan ini hanya ingin memelukku?"

Kedua alis Nnoitra mengerut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak juga." Ulquiorra mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes, karena akan kupeluk sampai besok pagi," ucap Nnoitra tandas.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra agak terkejut. Namun ekspresi diwajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan protes." Nnoitra membungkam bibir Ulquiorra kedalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang hanya singkat. Setelah itu direbahkan kepala Ulquiorra didada kirinya. Dieratkan pelukannya.

Ulquiorra akhirnya menurut. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sama-sama membutuhkan kehadiran pasangan masing-masing.

"Aku menyukaimu…" bisik Nnoitra. Membuat semburat merah tipis menjalar dikedua pipi Ulquiorra yang selalu tanpa ekspresi.

_Aku juga_, bisik Ulquiorra dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Terinspirasi dari manga Bleach 249. Saya buat crack, karena saya salah satu pecinta crack :D

Terima kasih yang telah membaca :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
